Super Smash Brothers: The Nintendo Wars
by J-man89
Summary: I'm so sorry for not updating in months. I finally have chapter 6 up.
1. Another Enemy

Super Smash Brothers: The Nintendo Wars  
  
2 years have passed since the Master Hand tried to take over the world. It is now the year 2002. Nothing bad has happened since the Master Hand appeared 3 years ago. But another enemy is yet to come.  
  
Chapter 1: Another enemy  
  
It is 3:00 in the afternoon. The Mario Brothers and Peach were taking a relaxing walk in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Mario: Ahh. Another relaxing day. And not a bad thing has happened since we all defeated those two Crazy Hands 3 years ago.  
  
Luigi: Yeah. No bad guys, no battles, just relaxation.  
  
Peach: Can life get any better than this?  
  
Mario: Nah. This is terrific.  
  
Then all of a sudden, a large shadow casts over Mario, Luigi, and Peach.  
  
Mario: What the heck?  
  
Peach: Is there an eclipse today.  
  
Luigi: Whoa! Look up guys.  
  
Then Mario and Peach look up and see a very large ship.  
  
Mario: Whoa!!!!!! That ship is larger then Peach's castle!!  
  
Peach: Your right.  
  
Then suddenly, a bright, green beam comes out of the ship and then starts to levitate Mario, Luigi, and Peach in the ship.  
  
Mario: What the? Ahhh!!  
  
Luigi: Help!!  
  
Peach: AHHH!!!!  
  
Mario: Peach!  
  
Then Mario pushes Peach out of the beam. She then puts out her umbrella and lands softly.  
  
Peach: Mario!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Mario and Luigi get in the ship and then the ship takes off.  
  
Mario: Where are we?  
  
Luigi: I don't have a clue.  
  
Then, a mysterious masked man comes out and knocks out the Mario Brothers with his bare fists. The Mario Brothers then wake up in a cage.  
  
Mario: Huh? What? Were in a cage.  
  
Luigi: How did we get here?  
  
Mario: Well the last thing I remember was getting in this ship and then being knocked out by some masked guy.  
  
Luigi: What is this place?  
  
Then, two doors in the room open and then a figure runs very quickly into the room in a deep shadow in the room, so the Mario Brothers couldn't tell who or what the figure was because of its speed and the fact that it was in a deep shadow. The figure then spoke.  
  
Figure: Welcome to my ship you buffoons. You two guys won't get out of here. That cage is impossible to get out of. So don't bother trying to break free. It will just waste your time.  
  
Mario: Who are you!?  
  
Figure: Don't worry Mario. You and Luigi will find out who I am one day.  
  
Luigi: How do you know who we are?  
  
Figure: Oh I know all about you two. And the facts that you two helped save Nintendo World from the Master Hand.  
  
Mario: So you know about how we saved Nintendo World, big deal. So why have you captured us?  
  
Figure: Well if you destroyed someone that powerful, then you would try to get in my way of what I will do to this world.  
  
Luigi: What do you mean?  
  
Figure: Nintendo World will suffer an even more terrible fate then the Master Hand Could Think of. I don't want to conquer Nintendo World I want to destroy it!!  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Figure: You heard me.  
  
Luigi: You can't be serious!!  
  
Figure: Oh but I am.  
  
Mario: You'll never be able to do that. Even if we can't stop you, all the other people that helped us destroy that hand will stop you.  
  
Figure: That's if they know about it.  
  
Luigi: Hey you geek, Have you forgotten that people around Nintendo World must have seen your ship by now. People will get suspicious, then sooner or later, someone will strike this ship.  
  
Figure: Well Luigi, I would be worried about that if my ship was like that.  
  
Mario: What do you mean?  
  
Figure: My ship has a special feature. It can only be visible and it can only be heard if I tell it to, since that feature of the ship is controlled by voice recognition.  
  
Mario: Oh no.  
  
Figure: Ha! So there is nothing you or anyone else can do about my plan. Ha, Ha, HAA!! Then the figure presses a button near the door. The door then opens and then the figure leaves the room and closes the door.  
  
Luigi: How are we going to get out of here Mario?  
  
Mario: Well there has to be a way.  
  
Luigi: Wait a second, Mario look at that.  
  
Luigi then points to a switch on the wall right next to the door.  
  
Mario: I'll bet that switch can get us out of this cage. There must be a way to push down that switch from here.  
  
Luigi: I know!  
  
Then Luigi takes out his Pokedex from his pocket.  
  
Mario: You still have that thing?  
  
Luigi: Yes. If I can hit the switch with my Pokedex, then it might get us out of here.  
  
Mario: Go for it.  
  
Then Luigi throws the Pokedex right on the switch, then the switch goes down, and the cage's bars immediately disappeared.  
  
Mario: That is some advanced technology. Way to go Luigi. Were free.  
  
Luigi: Yeah, but we still have to get out of this ship.  
  
Mario: Oh yeah. Lets go.  
  
Luigi then picks up his Pokedex and presses the button to open the door, but when the door opens, an alarm goes off.  
  
Mario: Oh no! An alarm! We got to get out of this ship and quick.  
  
Luigi: Ahh! Look over there!  
  
Mario then saw what Luigi was so scared about. It was 5 men armed with super scope weapons.  
  
One of the men: Halt! Stop right where you are and put your hands in the air or we will be forced to fire!  
  
Mario: Oh yeah? Go ahead and shoot.  
  
Luigi: What!  
  
Man: Very well then. Men, Fire!!  
  
Then all five men aim at Mario and shoot multiple shots at him. But Mario immediately takes out a yellow cape and reflects all of the shots at the men.  
  
The men were hit, but since they had on tough armor, they didn't flinch.  
  
Man: Ha! Men, fire again!  
  
Other Man: Sorry boss, were out of ammo.  
  
Man: What? Then attack!  
  
The five Men then run to the Mario brothers, ready to attack.  
  
Luigi: I got this.  
  
Then Luigi punches one of them and then picks him up by the legs and begins swinging him around. Luigi then throws the man at three other men so hard, that it knocked them all out. There was only one man in armor standing.  
  
Luigi: Your next pal.  
  
Man: Oh yeah?  
  
Mario: Yeah!  
  
Then Mario gives him a fire punch that sends him at a wall, knocking him out.  
  
Mario: Ha! I got him.  
  
But then, a masked man came running at them.  
  
Luigi: It's him! Now what Mario?  
  
Mario: Uhh, run!!  
  
Then Mario and Luigi run from the masked man. They run all around the ship until they see a door leading outside the ship.  
  
Mario: Ha! Were home free!  
  
Then Mario opens the door, but sees that they are high up in the sky.  
  
Luigi: You were saying?  
  
Mario: No worries Luigi I got my cape remember?  
  
Mario then takes the cape and quickly ties it around his neck.  
  
Mario: Hang on Luigi!  
  
Luigi then hangs on to Mario. Mario then jumps out of the ship and starts flying.  
  
Mario: All right! See ya masked freak!!  
  
Then the Masked man takes out a gun and shoots the cape. Mario then takes the cape off and tries to reflect the shot, but the shot then destroys the cape.  
  
Luigi: Ahhhh!! I thought that thing could reflect projectiles!  
  
Mario: He must have used a gun with ammo that even the cape couldn't reflect.  
  
Both Mario Brothers: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Up on the ship, the masked man then takes out a walkie talkie and talks into it.  
  
Masked Man: Master, this is Ninja 7. The Mario brothers are going to be dead soon. I took care of them before they tried to escape. Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
The Mario Brothers fall and fall and fall until they land on the ground.  
  
Mario: Ow!! That seriously hurt. You okay Luigi. Luigi?  
  
Luigi was unconscious.  
  
Mario: Oh no! Luigi! I got to take him to a doctor.  
  
Mario then tries to see if he knew were he was.  
  
Mario: Wait a minute this is Mute city! I got to go the Doctor Mario right away.  
  
Then Mario picks up Luigi and runs to find the doctor.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Mute City Chaos

Chapter 2: Mute City Chaos  
  
Last time on The Nintendo Wars, an unknown person or thing that wants to destroy Nintendo World abducted Mario and Luigi in its ship. The Mario Brothers were able to escape from the ship, but one of the unknown person's henchmen made sure that the Brothers were killed. Mario miraculously survived, but Luigi was knocked unconscious. Mario then realizes that they are in Mute City. Mario Then takes Luigi and tries to find their brother, Doctor Mario.  
  
Mario looks all around the city to find Doctor Mario's Office, but has no success so far.  
  
Mario: Where the heck is that building!? I'd better ask someone.  
  
Mario then walks up to a man in a black coat with his back turned.  
  
Mario: Um excuse me sir; I'm looking for Doctor Mario's building. Do you know where it is?  
  
The Man then turns around. After a few seconds, Mario recognizes him to be Captain Falcon.  
  
Mario: Captain Falcon? It's been a long time since I've seen you.  
  
Captain Falcon: Yeah. It's been 2 long years. So how are ya?  
  
Captain Falcon then noticed that he was carrying Luigi.  
  
Captain Falcon: Hey what's wrong with Luigi?  
  
Mario: Luigi has been hurt badly. I need to take him to Doctor Mario right away. Can you take us there?  
  
Captain Falcon: Sorry Mario, but Doctor Mario has been missing from his building for days.  
  
Mario: What! Is he on a vacation or something?  
  
C. Falcon: No. According to police reports, he's been kidnapped.  
  
Mario: Kidnapped?! Oh no. Not only is Luigi seriously hurt, but also my other Brother has been kidnapped!  
  
C. Falcon: Don't worry Mario. I have an idea. Lets go to my place. It's this house right next to us.  
  
Mario: All right.  
  
Then Mario and Captain Falcon go inside Captain Falcon's house. When they got inside, they went strait into Captain Falcon's bedroom. They put Luigi on the captain's bed and waited until he regained conscious. When he regained conscious, Luigi then spoke.  
  
Luigi: (softly) Am I in heaven? Where's my goldfish?  
  
Mario: Luigi your okay! How do you feel?  
  
Luigi: Mario? Are we in heaven?  
  
Mario: No Luigi, we somehow survived the fall. It's a miracle that's for sure.  
  
C. Falcon: I'll see if I have anything to help you out Luigi. I'll be right back.  
  
Luigi: So were not dead?  
  
Mario: Yeah, were not dead.  
  
Captain Falcon then came back into the room and said.  
  
C. Falcon: Sorry guys but I don't have anything that can help cure Luigi's condition.  
  
Mario: Isn't there any other Doctors that can help Luigi?  
  
C. Falcon: Nope. Dr. Mario is the only doctor in the whole island since his Mega vitamins have cured any sickness, lethal disease, and other things like that.  
  
Mario: We have to find Doctor Mario. Not just to help Luigi, But to help out my other brother who is a great Doctor. Luigi, You stay here and try to get some rest. Captain Falcon and I will go and find Doctor Mario.  
  
Luigi: All right.  
  
Then Luigi starts to sleep.  
  
C. Falcon: C'mon Mario. We'll take my F-zero racer. Lets get going.  
  
Then Mario and Captain Falcon went out of Captain Falcon's house, went into The Captain's F-zero racer next to the house, and immediately took off. For 2 whole hours, they went all around the city, asking everyone in the city about the whereabouts of Doctor Mario. But everyone said that they did not know where Doctor Mario was. After Mario and Captain Falcon talked to one last person, they went back into the F-zero racer and took off again. Captain Falcon then said.  
  
C. Falcon: Sorry Mario, we looked everywhere, but no one knows where your brother is.  
  
Mario: Now what are we going to do?  
  
Then Mario noticed someone outside.  
  
Mario: Wait a second. Stop the car!!  
  
Captain Falcon immediately stopped the racer.  
  
C. Falcon: What? What's wrong?  
  
Mario: You see that guy on the left?  
  
Captain Falcon then looks at the window on the left.  
  
Captain Falcon: Yeah?  
  
Mario: I'm sure that he'll know where Doctor Mario is.  
  
Then Mario and Captain Falcon got out of the racer. Captain Falcon and Mario then walked in front of the man that Mario was talking about. The man was very tall and very thin. He had black overalls and a purple shirt. He wore white gloves with a yellow upside down L on each glove. He had large pointy ears, and a pretty big chin. He had a long, pointy mustache, a dark pink nose, and a hat similar to Mario's hat, except it was purple and it had a yellow upside down L on the front of the hat. Mario then spoke to the man.  
  
Mario: Hello Waluigi. We meet again.  
  
Waluigi: Hello Mario. Still see you got the fat belly eh?  
  
Captain Falcon: Who is this guy?  
  
Mario: This tall guy is Waluigi. We've known each other since we met at a Tennis Tournament. He's always been an evil, sneaky person even though he never was one of Bowser's henchmen.  
  
Waluigi: Hey Plunger Face I'm not getting any older. What do you want?  
  
Mario: So where's your Brother, Wario?  
  
Waluigi: For your information plunger face, he's on vacation at Isle Delfino. Is that why you two wanted to see me?  
  
Mario: No. Listen Waluigi, You're the sneakiest person I've ever met and you've always seemed to know the word on the street whenever something bad happened to someone or something.  
  
Waluigi: So what's your point?  
  
Mario: The point is that I'm sure that you must know where Doctor Mario is. So do you know where he is or not?  
  
Waluigi: Doctor Mario huh. Yeah I know where he is.  
  
Mario: Good. Now tell us where he is.  
  
Waluigi: My information of the Doctor doesn't get revealed unless you pay me some cash.  
  
Captain Falcon: How about a Falcon punch instead you big chinned freak?  
  
Waluigi: Is that a threat old man?  
  
Captain Falcon: Who are you calling an old man skinny?!  
  
Then Captain Falcon put up his fists and says  
  
Captain Falcon: You wanna fight chin man?!!!  
  
Then Waluigi put his fists up as well and looked like he was ready to fight  
  
Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon was about to charge at Waluigi, but Mario blocked his way.  
  
Mario: Wait Captain Falcon, I'll handle this clown.  
  
C. Falcon: You sure?  
  
Mario: Yes.  
  
Waluigi: All right fat boy, get ready to feel some pain.  
  
Then Waluigi charges at Mario and punches him right in the chest, then Mario immediately throws 2 fireballs at Waluigi, but Waluigi rolls out of the way.  
  
Waluigi: Hey! No fireballs!! Mario: Oh really?  
  
Then Mario throws a lot of fireballs at Waluigi. He dodges all of them, but starts to get really tired.  
  
Waluigi: Hey, hey, hey! I'm getting tired here!  
  
Mario: Will you tell us where Doctor Mario is then?  
  
Waluigi: No way! Not without some cash!  
  
Mario: Okay. I hope you can dodge some more!!  
  
Then Mario throws fireballs like crazy. Waluigi still dodges them, but one almost hits him. Waluigi gets tired and tired by the second. Then Waluigi says  
  
Waluigi: Okay, okay, OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll tell you where Doctor Mario is! Just stop throwing the fireballs already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Good, so where is he?  
  
Waluigi: Just follow me. You two old man.  
  
Captain Falcon: Grrr. It's Captain Falcon.  
  
Waluigi: Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on guys its not that far from here.  
  
Then Waluigi leads them to an old, abandoned building two minutes later. Captain Falcon: This old apartment building? Are you sure he's here?  
  
Waluigi: Yeah. Some big guy kidnapped him and his Lady assistant. He paid me 100 bucks to keep my mouth shut. He knows that I always know the word on the street as well.  
  
Captain Falcon: Big guy? Do you think he means.  
  
Mario: No time to think about whom it might be Captain Falcon. Doctor  
  
Mario may be in serious trouble. The kidnapper might want to destroy him and his assistant!  
  
Captain Falcon: We got to get inside and quick!  
  
Then Mario and Captain Falcon quickly go inside the building. They then see a door wide open on the first floor.  
  
Mario: Lets search in here first.  
  
Mario and C. Falcon then walk into the room. They look around the room, but there is no body around.  
  
Mario: There is no one in here.  
  
Captain Falcon: I'll check all of the other rooms.  
  
Then Captain Falcon goes out of the room in blinding speed. 2 minutes later, he goes back into the room.  
  
Captain Falcon: He's not in any room in this building.  
  
Mario: Now what will we do?  
  
Then Mario leans on a bookcase. He then accidentally knocks down a book.  
  
Then he notices a button where the book was.  
  
Mario: Hmmm, what's this?  
  
Then Mario pushes the button. Then the entire bookcase turned to the side, revealing a passageway.  
  
Captain Falcon: Whoa! It's a secret passageway.  
  
Mario: I'll bet Doctor Mario and his assistant are in here. C'mon Captain, lets go.  
  
Then Mario and Captain Falcon go inside the passageway. Once they are inside, they see a door at the end of the passage.  
  
Mario: He must be in there. Lets go.  
  
Then Mario and C. Falcon run to the door and quickly open the door. Once it was opened, there were steps going downward.  
  
Captain Falcon: Lets go down the steps. I just hope Doctor Mario is still alive.  
  
Then they both run down the steps. When they get to the end of the stairs 1 minute later, they then see a door.  
  
Mario: Lets get in!  
  
Then Mario opens the door. Mario then sees Dr. Mario chained to a wall. His Lady assistant is also chained to a wall as well. He sees that Dr. Mario is badly bruised up and so is his assistant. Dr. Mario and his assistant were unconscious.  
  
Mario: Doctor Mario!!!!!!  
  
Then Mario runs to Dr. Mario.  
  
Mario: Dr. Mario? Dr. Mario?! Wake up! Please wake up!!  
  
Then Dr. Mario slowly opens his eyes.  
  
Dr. Mario: (Softly and Slowly) Ma....Mario? Is that you?  
  
Mario: Yeah Doc. It's me. Who did this to you?  
  
Dr. Mario: (Softly and Slowly) it was Ganondorf.  
  
Mario: What? It can't be. You hit him off that huge platform 2 years ago. There's no way he can still be alive.  
  
Dr. Mario: Well somehow he survived. And He's now working for someone else this time. And it isn't a Hand this time.  
  
Mario: I think I know who it might be. But we'll talk about that later. Right now we need to get you out of this place. Where's Ganondorf anyway?  
  
Dr. Mario: He said something about talking to his boss. That's all I know.  
  
Mario: How did he kidnap you?  
  
Dr. Mario: Well a couple of nights ago, I was just about to close up the building. But then Ganondorf breaks into my building and captures my assistant and I using a super scope tranquilizer gun.  
  
Mario: Ganondorf has gone to far this time! Let's get you out of these chains. Captain Falcon, break the chains.  
  
Captain Falcon: You got it.  
  
Then Captain Falcon uses his mighty strength to break the chains.  
  
C. Falcon: Those chains were easy to break.  
  
Dr. Mario: Don't forget about my assistant.  
  
C. Falcon: Oops. My bad.  
  
Then Captain Falcon breaks the chains from The Doctor's assistant.  
  
C. Falcon: Well I got her out. She looks really bruised up. Lets get you two out of here.  
  
Dr. Mario: Wait a second; Ganondorf also stole a bag of Mega vitamins from me. I was going to use some so that my assistant and I can survive Ganondorf's attacks, but he took them from me. The bag is over there.  
  
Dr. Mario then points to a bag on a table across the room.  
  
Captain Falcon: All right I'll get it.  
  
Then C. Falcon quickly runs to the table, gets the bag, and runs back.  
  
C. Falcon: Got it!  
  
He then takes out two Mega vitamins from the bag.  
  
Captain Falcon: Here you go Doc.  
  
Then Doctor Mario takes the vitamins and swallows them.  
  
Dr. Mario: Thanks Captain. Now when my assistant wakes up, I'll give her some of the vitamins in the bag.  
  
Mario: All right. Lets get out of here.  
  
Voice: Oh you guys are not going anywhere.  
  
Mario then looked around and had an angry look on his face.  
  
Mario: I know that voice. SHOW YOURSELF GANONDORF!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Ganondorf comes walks through the entrance to the room.  
  
Ganondorf: So Mario, we meet again.  
  
Mario: You went to far this time Ganondork!  
  
Ganondorf: Well I'm proud of what I did fat boy!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Your gonna pay for what you did to Dr. Mario. Lets settle this once and for all.  
  
Ganondorf: Ha! If you want to get to me, you'll have to get through my ninjas first!  
  
Then, 7 ninjas appear from out of the shadows.  
  
Captain Falcon: What the?  
  
Mario: Each one of them looks like that masked man from the ship!  
  
One of the Ninjas: Be quiet you! I tried to kill you and that other brother of yours already, but your still alive!  
  
Mario: You're the same masked doofus that tried to kill Luigi and I?  
  
Ninja: Yes, that's what I said.  
  
Captain Falcon: He tried to kill you Mario?  
  
Mario: Yeah.  
  
Captain Falcon: Well then I'll take care of these clowns. No body hurts my friends.  
  
Ganondorf: All right then. Ninjas ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then all seven ninjas go after Captain Falcon.  
  
Captain Falcon: All right, come get some!  
  
Then Captain Falcon unleashes a falcon punch at two ninjas, and then lays an uppercut at another Ninja, and then does a powerful falcon kick at three other ninjas. There is now only one ninja left, which is the same one that tried to kill Mario and Luigi.  
  
Ganondorf: Ha! You may have defeated my other ninjas, but you will never defeat Ninja 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Captain Falcon: Oh yeah? Bring it on Ninja 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ninja 7: Oh your gonna die falcon boy.  
  
Then Captain Falcon charges at Ninja 7, but the Ninja then jumps high into the air, and then swoops down, then unleashes a furious kick, but Captain Falcon then rolls out of the way in the nick of time. Captain Falcon then tries to do a Falcon Kick at Ninja 7, but Ninja 7 catches the Captain's leg and throws him right into a wall so hard that a huge dent was formed into the wall.  
  
Captain Falcon: Your gonna pay for that!  
  
Then Captain Falcon runs to Ninja 7 and tries to unleash a furious tackle, but  
  
Ninja 7 then moves out of the way, and Captain Falcon crashes into a wall.  
  
Captain Falcon: Ahhh!! He's to fast!!!  
  
Ninja 7: Take this!  
  
Then Ninja 7 unleashes a punch so powerful at Captain Falcon, that it knocked him out.  
  
Mario: Captain Falcon! Ninja 7, your gonna pay for that!  
  
Ninja 7: Bring it fat man!  
  
Mario: Will everyone stop calling me fat man already?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Mario tries to throw a fireball, but Ninja 7 quickly runs at Mario, grabs his hand, and throws him at the wall, knocking Mario out.  
  
Ninja 7: Ha, ha, ha, HA! Now to destroy you three. But first, to get rid of one of Ganondorf's most hated enemies.  
  
Ninja 7 then looks at Doctor Mario. Then he points to the Doctor and says.  
  
Ninja 7: You will be the one to die first.  
  
Then Ninja 7 immediately runs to the Doctor and grabs him by the throat.  
  
Ninja 7 then holds him up with one hand on the Doctor's throat.  
  
Ninja 7: Goodbye Doctor Mario!!  
  
Ganondorf: Yes. Finish him. FINISH HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But before Ninja 7 could do anything, Waluigi then runs into the room and punches Ninja 7, losing his grip on Doctor Mario. Waluigi punched him so hard, that it sent Ninja 7 flying high into the air, and then Ninja 7 landed hard on the ground, knocking him out.  
  
Ganondorf: What?!!!! Waluigi you fool!! Why did you do that?  
  
Waluigi: Why?! Because thanks to you, I almost got burned by Mario!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Take this Ganondorf.  
  
Waluigi then unleashes a huge kick at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf then blocks the shot and punches Waluigi hard, knocking him out.  
  
Ganondorf: I'll take care of these buffoons later. But first, I'll kill Doctor Mario.  
  
Then Ganondorf unleashes a huge Warlock punch at Doctor Mario, but  
  
Doctor Mario then rolls out of the way.  
  
Ganondorf: What?! Your better?  
  
Dr. Mario: I took two mega vitamins from the bag that you stole from me.  
  
Ganondorf: What?!!!!!! I should have destroyed those Mega vitamins when I had the chance!!!!!!!!!! Even all the bruises that I gave you are gone.  
  
Dr. Mario: My Mega Vitamins can take away bruises too.  
  
Ganondorf: That's it!!!!!! You will get destroyed right here, right now!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: Lets settle this once and for all.  
  
Then both Ganondorf and Doctor Mario get ready to fight each other.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Dr Mario vs Ganondorf

Chapter 3: Doctor Mario vs. Ganondorf  
  
Doctor Mario and Ganondorf were face-to-face and ready to fight each other.  
  
Doctor Mario: Ganondorf, you're going down this time!  
  
Ganondorf: Don't be so sure. Get ready to die!  
  
Then Ganondorf unleashes a furious punch at Dr. Mario, but Dr. Mario blocks the shot and unleashes a punch of his own. But Ganondorf doesn't even flinch.  
  
Dr. Mario: What?  
  
Ganondorf: You fool. I knew that sooner or later someone would find you. So I asked my boss to power me up! You'll never defeat me this time!!!!!!  
  
Doctor Mario: We'll see about that!  
  
Then Doctor Mario throws two Mega vitamins at Ganondorf, but he then Dodges them and gives Dr. Mario a huge Warlock punch that sent Dr. Mario flying across the room. Dr. Mario then quickly gets up, jumps in the air, and tries to punch Ganondorf, but Ganondorf then grabs Doctor Mario's arm and throws him into a wall.  
  
Dr. Mario: Ahh. He's too strong. But I have to keep fighting.  
  
Then Doctor Mario runs up to Ganondorf and unleashes a powerful, jumping uppercut that sends Ganondorf flying high in the air and lands hard on the ground. Ganondorf does get hurt a little bit, but he then stands up.  
  
Ganondorf: You are pathetic.  
  
Then Ganondorf unleashes an uppercut of his own at Dr. Mario, sending the Doctor flying high in the air and landing hard on the ground.  
  
Dr. Mario: Ow!  
  
Ganondorf: Take this!  
  
Then Ganondorf jumps high into the air and stomps on Dr. Mario.  
  
Dr. Mario: OW! That's it!!  
  
Then Doctor Mario quickly gets up and throws 10 mega vitamins at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf then dodges all of them and gives Doctor Mario a huge kick at the chest.  
  
Doctor Mario: AHH!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Ha! You are nothing more than a stupid pathetic Doctor. Just like the man that raised you. That pathetic man who was called Doctor Oron. Doctor Mario: What? What do you know about him?!  
  
Ganondorf: Ha, Ha, ha!! Haven't you ever wondered who was the one that killed him when you left for Doctor Nintendo College? The Police have tried to find the killer, but had never succeeded. You've tried to find the killer yourself, but you never found him, did you?  
  
Doctor Mario: Be quiet. Be quiet!!  
  
Ganondorf: You've tried to get it out of your mind, but you still always remembered Doctor Oron, didn't you? He taught you everything you know about being a doctor and he trained you how to be an excellent fighter. But when he was killed, you almost did not want to be a Doctor.  
  
Dr. Mario: Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!! How do you know all of this?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: I KILLED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Doctor Mario was shocked when he heard that Ganondorf was the one that killed the man that raised him when Doctor Mario's real parents were not found. Doctor Mario then says....  
  
Doctor Mario: You killed him?!! No! NO!!!! You're lying!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: No, it is true. I am the killer!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Doctor Mario: Why?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Why? Simple. I hated him since we met each other at College. He always was the smartest one in the whole college. I had enough of him so I played many pranks on him. But when the Principal found out what I was doing, he expelled me from the school and made sure that I couldn't go to any other college for the rest of my life. I never saw Mr. Oron after that. But 15 years later, I found out where he lived, so one night, I went to his house, took a knife and..  
  
Doctor Mario: BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Take this!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Doctor Mario unleashes a furious punch at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf blocks the shot, grabs the doctor and slams him hard into the ground. Doctor Mario was then in serious pain.  
  
Ganondorf: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Just give up Doctor Mario. You've lost. You shouldn't have tried to destroy me 2 years ago. Now that you have really pissed me off, I'm going to finish you right now.  
  
Then Ganondorf takes out a huge sword from his back. He then stomps on Doctor Mario, so that he's on the ground.  
  
Ganondorf: Goodbye Doctor Mario.  
  
Then Ganondorf takes the sword and is about to slash Doctor Mario, but Doctor Mario then kicks the sword out of Ganondorf's hand and then punches Ganondorf so hard that it sent him flying across the room.  
  
Doctor Mario: Your going down!  
  
Then Doctor Mario gives Ganondorf two quick punches and then a huge roundhouse kick at the chest. Doctor Mario then jumps into the air and then unleashes a huge punch at Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: OW!!  
  
Doctor Mario: This is for the man that raised me!  
  
Then Doctor Mario gives Ganondorf a huge kick that sends him flying high and landing hard on the ground. Then Doctor Mario takes the sword that Ganondorf had.  
  
Doctor Mario: And this is for me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Dr. Mario takes the sword and holds it high. Ganondorf thinks that Doctor Mario will kill him with it, but instead, Doctor Mario throws the sword at a wall. Doctor Mario then quickly grabs the chains that he was trapped in and wraps them tight all around Ganondorf's body.  
  
Ganondorf: Hey, what the?  
  
Then Doctor Mario ties up the chains so tight, that Ganondorf is unable to move his entire body.  
  
Ganondorf: What are you doing?!  
  
Doctor Mario: I'd rather see you in jail.  
  
Then Doctor Mario looks all around the room and sees everyone that was knocked out.  
  
Doctor Mario: I'd better help these people out right away.  
  
Then, his Lady assistant regains conscious.  
  
Assistant: Oh my aching head. Doctor Mario? Are you okay?  
  
Doctor Mario: Yeah, I'll be okay. What about you?  
  
Assistant: Yeah I'll be fine.  
  
The Assistant then looks around the room.  
  
Assistant: Oh my! A lot of people are knocked out.  
  
Doctor Mario: Yeah. We'd better take them to my office and quick! But first, I need to make a call to the police.  
  
Then Doctor Mario runs out of the room. Around three minutes later, he comes back into the room.  
  
Doctor Mario: All right. The call has been made. The police should be in here right about now.  
  
Then 10 police officers enter the room.  
  
Police Officer: Where are the men that tried to kill you Doctor?  
  
Doctor Mario: Right there.  
  
Then Doctor Mario points to all of the Ninjas and Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: Oh great. The cops.  
  
Police officer: You guys are coming with us.  
  
Then seven officer picks up the Ninjas while three others pick up Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: Your gonna pay Doc. Your gonna pay!  
  
Officer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. When will criminals learn that crimes are wrong?  
  
Take them away.  
  
Then the officers take the Ninjas and Ganondorf.  
  
Hey what about these other people?  
  
Doctor Mario: Oh they got injured from those guys as well.  
  
Assistant: Can you take us to Doctor Mario's office so that we can cure them?  
  
Officer: Sure. I'll call another officer here right away.  
  
Doctor Mario: Thanks.  
  
Then the Officer leaves the room. Doctor Mario then begins to look down and begins to show small tears coming out of his eyes. His assistant then walks up to him and says.  
  
Assistant: What's wrong?  
  
Doctor Mario: Well... Um, I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Assistant: Are you sure?  
  
Doctor Mario: Yes.  
  
Assistant: All right.  
  
After one minute of complete silence, a police officer walks into the room.  
  
Officer: All right guys. Lets get going.  
  
Assistant: All right, Doctor you'll pick up Mario, Officer you pick up that skinny guy in the overalls, and I'll pick up Captain Falcon.  
  
Both Doctor and Officer: Got it.  
  
Then they pick up the people that were knocked out. They then bring them into the Police Officer's car. They then get to Doctor Mario's office two minutes later.  
  
Doctor Mario: This is the place.  
  
Assistant: I'll get the hospital beds right away.  
  
Then the assistant quickly goes inside the building and then comes out with three hospital beds. Doctor Mario then puts each KO'd person on a hospital bed. Then, Doctor Mario and his assistant rolled them into a room in his building. He then made some tests at the three to make sure that they were okay. Then, the three men woke up.  
  
Mario: Oh my aching head.  
  
Captain Falcon: Where are we?  
  
Doctor Mario: You're in my office. Thank goodness you three didn't get severely injured by Ganondorf and those Ninjas. A couple of Mega Vitamins are all you guys need.  
  
Waluigi: I don't want to eat those things.  
  
Doctor Mario: Okay, you can have that broken arm if you want.  
  
Waluigi: Broken arm?!! Oh all right I'll eat em.  
  
Then Doctor Mario gives two Mega vitamins each to Mario, Captain Falcon, and Waluigi. They then eat the vitamins. After 5 minutes, they all become much better.  
  
Mario: Thanks Doctor Mario.  
  
Dr. Mario: I'm the one that should be thanking you guys. You guys helped my assistant and I out of that bad situation.  
  
Mario: Hey, what are brothers for?  
  
Dr. Mario: Hey speaking of brothers, where's Luigi? He usually is around wherever you are.  
  
Mario: Luigi!! Oh no I forgot about him. Doc he was seriously injured a while ago. I need your help!  
  
Doctor Mario: Injured? Oh no. I'd better help him right away.  
  
Assistant: Don't worry about the office Doctor Mario; I'll help everyone that comes today.  
  
Doctor Mario: Thanks. Lets help out Luigi now.  
  
Captain Falcon: He's at my house. I'll show you where it is. You coming Waluigi?  
  
Waluigi: What do I look like, Mr. Helpful? I only helped you guys because it was Ganondorf's fault that I almost got burned.  
  
Mario: Uh, okay. C'mon lets go.  
  
Then Mario, Dr. Mario, and Captain Falcon go to Captain Falcon's house.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Giga Bowser Returns

Chapter 4: Giga Bowser Returns  
  
Mario, Doctor Mario, and Captain Falcon arrive at Captain Falcon's home and immediately walk inside. They then go into the room that Luigi was in.  
  
Luigi then begins to wake up.  
  
Mario: All right he's awake. Luigi I found Doctor Mario. Sorry it took long.  
  
Luigi: (Slowly) That's okay.  
  
Doctor Mario: I'd better take an X-ray.  
  
Captain Falcon: But you don't have one with you Doc.  
  
Doctor Mario: Of I have a special pocket X-ray that I made last month.  
  
Then Doctor Mario takes out a flat white colored object out of his coat pocket. He then presses a button on it and it automatically unfolds into an X-ray machine.  
  
Captain Falcon: Whoa!  
  
Doctor Mario then puts the machine's screen next to Luigi's body. The Doc then flips a switch. Then the X-ray is turned on. Doctor Mario then observes  
  
Luigi. After 5 minutes, Doctor Mario says.  
  
Doctor Mario: Well I've observed him and he has a broken leg, and a broken arm.  
  
Mario: Sounds bad.  
  
Doctor Mario: Don't worry; two Mega Vitamins should do it.  
  
Then Doctor Mario takes out two Mega Vitamins.  
  
Doctor Mario: Here Luigi eat these. You should feel better in about 5 minutes.  
  
Luigi then takes the pills and eats them. After 5 minutes pass, Luigi feels better.  
  
Luigi: Hey I feel a lot better. Thanks Doc.  
  
Doctor Mario: No problem Luigi. Hey Mario, can I ask you a question?  
  
Mario: Sure.  
  
Doctor Mario: What exactly happened to Luigi?  
  
Mario: Well you see Luigi and I were taken prisoner in some ship. We then escaped by flying off of it using my cape. But one of those Ninja's shot the cape and we fell right in this city. I miraculously survived, but Luigi was knocked unconscious.  
  
Doctor Mario: You guys were taken prisoner in a ship?  
  
Luigi: Yeah.  
  
Mario: I'm pretty sure that Ganondorf was connected to this since he tried to kill us with those ninjas and that Nasty Ninja 7, who was the same person that shot my cape.  
  
Luigi: And while we were in the ship, we saw some sort of figure on the ship.  
  
Captain Falcon: What did it look like?  
  
Mario: We couldn't tell. It was in dark shadows.  
  
Luigi: And the worst part is that creature said that he was going to destroy Nintendo World.  
  
Captain Falcon: What?!!!  
  
Doctor Mario: Oh no. That cannot happen. We got to stop him.  
  
Captain Falcon: And we don't know what we're dealing with. This person that wants to destroy Nintendo World may be a strong creature.  
  
Doctor Mario: And I'm sure that he has a lot of tricks up his sleeve, just like the Master Hand did. So we should get everyone that helped us out with the  
  
Master Hand problem 2 years ago.  
  
Mario: Yeah.  
  
Luigi: Lets get out of here and get everyone right away.  
  
Doctor Mario: All right. Let me just get my X-ray.  
  
Doctor Mario then presses a button on the X-ray. The X-ray then automatically folds back into the way it was. Doctor Mario then puts it back into his pocket. After that everyone gets out of the room and out of Captain Falcon's house.  
  
Doctor Mario: Well lets get going. Mario I guess you can go to..  
  
But before he was able to finish his sentence, they heard a loud booming sound.  
  
Mario: What was that?  
  
Luigi: I don't know.  
  
They then here the booming sound again and again. Each sound gets louder and louder each time. Then the sounds stop.  
  
Mario: What were those sounds?  
  
Then they see a large group of people running with fear.  
  
Person: Run for your lives!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Another Person: Were all going to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: Were gonna get trampled by those people.  
  
Captain Falcon: Run in my house!  
  
Then they run into the Captain's house to avoid getting trampled by the people. After the people pass by the house, Mario and the others immediately walk back outside.  
  
Luigi: What's everyone so scared about?  
  
Then they hear the loud booming sound again, this time the sound was heard right behind them. When they turn around, they see am extremely large creature. Mario then recognizes the creature.  
  
Mario: Ahhhh!!!!!!!!! It's Giga Bowser!!!  
  
Luigi: He's larger than before!  
  
Doctor Mario: What do we do?  
  
Captain Falcon: Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then they run away from the gigantic Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser then lets loose a horrific roar and begins to chase them.  
  
Luigi: Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!! He's gonna kill us!  
  
Mario: Not if I can help it.  
  
Then Mario throws 5 fireballs at Giga Bowser, but Giga Bowser doesn't flinch and just keeps on running after them.  
  
Mario: This is bad!  
  
Dr. Mario: Keep running!  
  
They continue to run until Luigi trips and falls down on the ground.  
  
Dr. Mario: Luigi!  
  
Then Giga Bowser catches up to Luigi. Giga Bowser then jumps high into the air and is about to land right on Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But before Giga Bowser landed, Captain Falcon picked up Luigi and got him out of the way in the nick of time.  
  
Luigi: Thanks Captain Falcon.  
  
Captain Falcon: No problem.  
  
Then the Captain put Luigi back down and then the Mario bros and C. Falcon continued to run away from Giga Bowser. Then, Captain Falcon noticed something.  
  
C. Falcon: Look! It's my F-zero racer!  
  
Luigi: Lets get in it and quick!  
  
Then they quickly get into C. Falcon's F-zero racer. Giga Bowser is then about to stomp on the racer, but C. Falcon quickly punches the gas.  
  
Mario: That was a close call. Captain, set the racer to flying mode.  
  
C. Falcon: Got it.  
  
Then Captain Falcon presses a button in the racer and the racer then begins to fly into the air.  
  
Luigi: Whoa, cool.  
  
Dr. Mario: Guys, what are we gonna do about Giga Bowser? We can't just let him destroy the city.  
  
Captain Falcon: Don't worry. I added something special to my racer last week that can help us.  
  
Then Captain Falcon presses another button. The racer then has two laser cannons, one on each side.  
  
Mario: Wow! Now that's awesome!  
  
Captain Falcon: Now it's time to kick some butt!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Captain Falcon turns the racer around and goes right back to Giga Bowser.  
  
Captain Falcon: Take this Giga Bowser!  
  
Then Captain presses a button on the racer and it shoots out laser beams at Giga Bowser's chest. Giga Bowser does get hurt a little bit, but then Giga Bowser tries to slash the racer. But luckily, Captain Falcon dodged the shot with a sharp turn. Captain Falcon then says  
  
Captain Falcon: What will we do now?  
  
Mario: I got it! Aim for the eyes!!  
  
Captain Falcon: Got it.  
  
Then Captain Falcon tries shoots the eyes, but Giga Bowser then dodges the shots.  
  
Captain Falcon: Darn it!  
  
Dr. Mario: Shoot him again!  
  
Then Captain Falcon shoots Giga Bowser with a flurry of laser shots, but Giga Bowser then grabs the racer.  
  
Luigi: Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Mario: Oh no, this is it!  
  
Then a flurry of Laser shots comes out of nowhere and hits Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser then roars in furious pain and lets go of the racer.  
  
Captain Falcon: Where did that come from?  
  
Dr. Mario: Wait a minute! Is that what I think it is?  
  
Luigi then looks where Dr. Mario is looking and says  
  
Luigi: It is!!!!!!!!!  
  
Captain Falcon: What?  
  
Captain Falcon and Mario then look where the others are looking and notices two ships. Mario then says  
  
Mario: It's the Great Fox!  
  
Dr. Mario: And Samus's Starship!!  
  
The two ships then continue two fire laser blasts at Giga Bowser. After plenty of shots, Mario notices that there are wires and gears sticking out of Giga Bowser.  
  
Mario: Wait a minute, that's a machine!  
  
Then Giga Bowser falls on the ground and then stopped moving.  
  
Captain Falcon: Awesome. Time to land my racer.  
  
Captain Falcon then lands the racer next to the ocean. The Great Fox and Samus's Starship also do that as well. Captain Falcon and the Mario bros. get out of the racer. Then, a giant staircase comes out of the Great Fox. Fox, Falco, Yoshi, and two others get out of the ship. One of them was a Toad and the other one was a hare. Samus and Kirby then get out of the starship.  
  
Mario: Hey guys, what are you doing here?  
  
Fox: Well you see, Yoshi told us about what happened to you and Luigi.  
  
Mario: How did he know about that?  
  
Falco: Well he told us that he was walking around and then he saw you two get abducted. He then swam to Corneria City and told us about it.  
  
Dr. Mario: How did he know where it was located?  
  
Yoshi: I didn't. I just looked all around Pokemon Island to find them, since they had a ship.  
  
Fox: Oh yeah, and we also brought in some help. Guys, show them who you are.  
  
Then the Toad and Hare walk up to Mario and the others and the Toad says  
  
Toad: I'm Slippy Toad.  
  
Hare: And I'm Peppy Hare.  
  
Fox: These two are the other team members of my crew.  
  
Mario: Hi, I'm Mario, that's Doctor Mario, that's Luigi, and that's Captain Falcon.  
  
C. Falcon, Luigi, and Dr. Mario: Hello.  
  
Fox: Oh and one more thing, we brought some people in case the whole Giga Bowser thing was part of another threat to Nintendo World. Guys, come on out.  
  
Then Mario and the others see that everyone that helped Mario and his friends defeat the Master Hand long ago and Funky Kong, plus a couple of gorillas that looked to be friends of DK. One of them and had a red cap and a red shirt with a yellow star on it. The other one was a female Kong and had a pink cap and a pink shirt with a large, banana shaped ponytail.  
  
Mario: Guys, we were just going to look for you. Oh and you brought two new people. Are they friends of yours DK?  
  
DK: Yeah. The one in red is my little buddy Diddy Kong.  
  
Diddy: Hi.  
  
DK: And the other one is Diddy's friend, Dixie Kong.  
  
Dixie: Hello.  
  
Mario: Hi you two. Oh and before I forget, we need your help.  
  
Link: Well I guess that means that something is wrong and that there is someone wanting to conquer this world.  
  
Dr. Mario: Well you were close.  
  
Marth: Close? Well what was wrong about it?  
  
Luigi: Well you see it all started when that ship abducted us.  
  
Roy: Well we know that part. What happened when you and Mario were inside?  
  
Mario: Well after we got abducted, a Ninja that is now in jail knocked us out and then we woke up in a cage. Then a person or thing or whatever it was told us about what he wanted to do to Nintendo World.  
  
Samus: Can you tell us what it looked like?  
  
Luigi: No, it was in deep shadows so we couldn't see what it looked like.  
  
DK: Well what did it tell you when you were in the ship?  
  
Mario: It told us that it wanted to destroy this world.  
  
Ness: What? He can't do that!!  
  
Dr. Mario: That's why we need to find the ship and destroy it, then take care of the leader of the ship, whatever it is.  
  
Popo: Well lets get going.  
  
DK: Hey, wait a minute, Mario where's Peach?  
  
Mario: Oh no Peach! I forgot about her. She's probably worried about us and is wondering if were okay.  
  
Fox: Don't worry, I'll start up the ship and we'll be on our way. C'mon everyone, lets get in the ship. Hey Samus, why don't you put your ship in the Docking Bay in my ship? Captain Falcon, you should put your racer in there to.  
  
Samus: All right.  
  
Captain Falcon: Got it.  
  
Then Samus gets her ship and lands it on the docking bay in the Great Fox. Captain Falcon does the same thing with his racer. After that, everyone is about to get in the Great Fox, until Waluigi runs to them.  
  
Waluigi: Wait, Wait!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Funky Kong: Hey, who's the tall dude?  
  
Mario: That's Waluigi. What do you want?  
  
Waluigi: Listen, I heard the whole thing, and no Nintendo World means no money. So I'll help you guys out.  
  
Mario: Hmmm, well, okay. Lets get in the ship. I'll introduce you to everyone inside.  
  
Then they all get into the ship and the ship then takes off, heading for Peach's Castle.  
  
End of Chapter 4. 


	5. The Attack of Transportro

**_Chapter 5: The Attack of Transportro _**

While Mario and his friends were going to Peachs castle, the figure that wanted to destroy Nintendo World was in his ship, talking to some man. The man had brown hair, a goatee, and was ripped with muscles. He wore dark sunglasses, a black tank top, and baggy black leather pants. The figure was sitting on a chair in dark shadows, so Transportro couldn't see what it looked like. The figure then said

Figure: Transportro, your probably wondering why I have summoned you here.

Transportro: Duh. Of course I wanna know.

Figure: Have you ever heard of Mario?

Transportro: Mario? You mean that fat plumber from that place in New York on Earth called Brooklyn?

Figure: That is the one. That fat man and all of his friends are trying to stop my plans, even though they will fail miserably.

Transportro: So why do you need my help?

Figure: I hate ANYONE that tries to mess with me. So will you take care of them?

Transportro: What's in it for me?

Figure: Whatever you desire. I can see that you want money, lots of money.

Transportro: Whoa! How did you know that?

Figure: I can read your mind. I'll pay you $5,000 dollars.

Transportro: Deal. But I want to know something.

Figure: And what would that be?

Transportro: Why do you always stay in the shadows?

Then the figure shoots out a small ball of energy, but Transportro jumps out of the way. The ball of energy landed on the floor and then made a small explosion.

Figure: Do you have a problem with that?

Transportro: Uh, no.

Figure: Good. Now I'm sure they will get to Peachs Castle to see her and Mario will tell her that he and Luigi are okay. So go to her castle and wait for them.

Transportro: You got it.

Then Transportro all of a sudden disappears, leaving a cloud of white smoke.

Figure: Whoa. He's good. Good thing he has transporting powers. He should be able to take care of those idiots. Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Meanwhile, on the Great Fox, Fox and Mario were in the control room, flying to Peach's Castle.

Fox: So, are we close?

Mario: Yeah. It's right there.

Fox: All right.

Then Fox turn to the robot using the controls.

Fox: ROB, land next to that castle straight ahead.

ROB: Yes sir.

Then ROB lands the ship near the castle. The giant staircase then comes out of the ship and then everyone except for ROB gets out of the ship. They then walk to the front doors of the castle. Mario then knocks on the doors.

Mario: Peach? Peach?

Then Mario knocks on the doors again.

Mario: Peach? Peach?!

Then Mario turns the doorknob and sees that the doors are open.

Mario: Hmmm, that's weird. Peach never leaves the doors open.

Luigi: Lets just get in and tell her that were all right.

Then they all walk inside. They then see that the lobby is completely empty.

Luigi: That's weird. Peach always has a guard guarding the lobby.

Mario: Well let's just go to her bedroom. I'm sure that she's in a stressful mood.

Ness: Where's her bedroom?

Luigi: It's at that door on the left. Lets go. 

Then they all walk up to the door and open it. They then look all around the enormous bedroom and see that Peach is tied up on her bed and has scotch tape taped to her mouth.

Mario: Peach!!!!!!!!!

Mario then immediately runs to her and unties her. He then rips the scotch tape off of her mouth.

Peach: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: Oops. Sorry Peach.

Peach: That's okay Mario.

Dr. Mario: Who did this to you Peach?

Peach: Well it was some man who has the power to transport from one place to another. He tied me up and knew you guys were coming.

Mario: How did he know that?

Luigi: I bet I know. That thing from that ship must have sent him here to wait for us.

Mario: But where is the man that tied Peach up now?

Then all of a sudden, a cloud of white smoke appears. When the cloud clears, they see Transportro.

Transportro: I'm right here.

Mario: Who are you?!

Transportro: I'm Transportro. I am a man with transporting powers. I've been sent to kill you from, uh, from…….. Okay I don't know his name.

Nana: Man, no one knows about this mysterious person.

Transportro: Now get ready to feel true pain.

Then Transportro immediately transports out of sight. Everyone looks around the room for a moment, then Transportro suddenly reappears and gives Mario a huge punch in the chest, sending Mario flying and crashing into a wall.

Mario: Ahh! Take this!!

Then Mario tries to give Transportro a huge punch of his own, but Transportro then transports behind Mario and gives Mario a huge kick in the back sending Mario flying into another wall.

Marth: Hey, quit that!!!!! Lets see you dodge my sword slashes.

Then Marth unleashes furious sword attacks, but Transportro transports out of the way of every single shot. He then transports right in front of him and gives Marth a huge uppercut, sending him high in the air and then landing hard on the ground, knocking him out.

Roy: Marth! I've had it with you. Take this!

Then Roy tries to unleash a huge sword slash at Transportro, but Transportro transports out of the way and then appears behind Roy and then kicks Roy right into a wall, knocking him out.

Transportro: How pathetic.

Popo: You don't scare Nana and I. Lets get him Nana!

Nana: Yeah!

Then Popo and Nana immediately try to hit him with many hammer attacks, but Transportro transports behind them and then gives both of them a furious punch on the head, knocking them out.

Dr. Mario: Darn it! There's no way to stop him!

Transportro: That's right. Anyone else want to try to defeat me?

Then Zelda walks up to him and says

Zelda: I do.

Transportro: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!! You?!!!!!!!!!!!! A pathetic woman trying to defeat me?!!!!! Don't bother lady. You might break a nail. Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!!!

Zelda: Why you little!!!!!!

Then Zelda gives Transportro a huge punch in the face.

Transportro: You hit me!!!!!!!! Now your gonna die.

Then Transportro unleashes a furious punch at her, but she then quickly spins around and then just disappears.

Transportro: Where did she go?

Then Zelda appears behind him and gives him a furious kick, sending Transportro flying into a wall. Transportro then immediately gets back on his feet.

Transportro: What? But how?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zelda: I can transport to. Now get ready to be defeated.

Then Zelda turns into her alter ego, Shiek.

Transportro: What the?

Shiek: Now I am Shiek. And I will destroy you.

Then Shiek unleashes two furious kicks at him, but Transportro transports behind her and is about to unleash a kick of his own, but Shiek transports behind him and then unleashes two quick punches. Transportro then tries to give Shiek a huge punch, but she dodges it and then unleashes a quick punching combo, then gives him a huge kick, sending him in the air. While he was still in the air, Shiek  then jumps up to him and gives him a huge stomp attack, sending him crashing down into the ground.

Transportro: Darn it, your to fast.

Shiek: Had enough.

Transportro then slowly smiles and then transports to the end of the room. He then says

Transportro: You fools, I can't be defeated that easily. Give up while you still can. 

Link: You give up. Zelda is more experienced with transportation.

Dr. Mario: Yeah. Let Mario, Luigi, and I take care of him now.

Then the Mario bros. and Dr. Mario walk up to him. While they were doing that, Transpotro put his hands behind his back and started to make some sort of ball of energy. No one in the room saw what he was doing.

Dr. Mario: We outnumber you. You better surrender.

Transportro: I'm warning you. You three better not come closer.

Mario: Then surrender!

Transportro: Never!!

Then the Mario brothers and Doctor Mario walk to Transportro to capture him, but Transportro then unleashes the ball of energy at them.

All three: Ahhhh!!!!!

Then they disappear in a flash.

Shiek: What did you do to them?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Transportro: I transported them far away from this place!

DK: Where did you sent them?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Transportro: Uh, well, uh, uh……….

Shiek: Your telling us that you can transport other people, and you don't know where you sent them.

Transportro: Uh, you got a problem with that?

Shiek: That's it! Get ready to be destroyed!!

Then all of a sudden, 5 ninjas behind them shoot everyone in the room except for Transportro with super scope tranquilizer guns.

Transportro: Ha! Good job men. Take them away!!!!

Then the 5 ninjas begin taking them out of the room.

Transportro: I may not know where I transported Mario and the two other guys, but I do know that they are on some other planet. Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha. Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha. Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter 5


	6. In a galaxy Far, Far away Part 1

Chapter 6: In a Galaxy Far, Far, away Part 1  
  
In the last Chapter, Transportro transported Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario to another world. But the idiot doesn't know where. It seems that they were transported in a dark room or cave.

Mario: Oh man. That wasn't fun.

Luigi: your telling me. Where are we anyway?

Dr. Mario: Uh, good question. Mario, why don't you bring some light in this place?

Mario: Good Idea.

Mario then shoots out a fireball and holds it in his hands. He then notices a bunch of creatures on the walls. The creatures then go beserk.

Luigi: Ahhh!!!!!!!! A door then opens.

Mario: You guys go, I'll hold them off!

Mario then shoots out some fireballs at the creatures and the creatures begin to go down.

Dr. Mario: C'mon Mario, the doors closing. Mario then goes out of the cave and the door slams shut. The three then notice that there on a small and thin platform. They then fall off when the platform moves into a corridor and fall down into a robot factory with machinery that could kill them.

Mario: Oh man, this is like the time when Luigi and I were in Bowser's castle on dinosaur world.

Luigi: Who cares!? Lets just dodge these things.

The three brothers then carefully dodge each crusher. After a few minutes of dodging, they see a young man with what looks like a laser type of sword.

Mario: Hey you!

Young man: what the?! What are you three doing here?

Luigi: Can you tell us where the heck we are?!

Another creature then flies towards the young man.

Mario: watch out!

The young man then slices the creature in to two.

Luigi: Ewww.

Then for some reason, the machinery in the factory then stops. Then, a man with a helmet, body armor, a jetpack, and two laser pistols flies towards them, and at that moment, robots begin to roll at them, stop, put up shields, and aim guns at them.

Armored man: Don't move Jedi. You and the other three men are coming with us.

Luigi: Why you little....

Mario then pushes him back.

Mario: Luigi, we don't know what kind of technology were dealing with here. We might as well surrender.

They all then put there hands up. Around a half hour later, the Mario brothers and the young man, along with a young woman, are in a stadium full of those creatures the Mario Bros. Encountered before. They were in chains and were in a room in the stadium.

Mario: Okay, this is bad.

Luigi: How are we gonna get out of here?

Mario: Of they tied us up with ropes, we could easily get out of here with my fireballs. They just had to pick chains didn't they Luigi. Luigi?

Luigi then notices the young man and the young woman kissing. Luigi then begins to cry (in a funny way)

Dr. Mario: Why are you crying?

Luigi: I'm sorry, it's just that.... I always cry when 2 people are in love and are about to die.

Everyone, even the guards, stare at him like he was from another planet.

Luigi: What? The guards then begin taking them out in the stadium in a platform with wheels. The creatures on the seats then began to scream out loud. They are then moved of the platform and are then placed near pillars, one for each person and a man was already chained to one of the pillars. He then talked to the young man.

Man: I was beginning to wonder if you even got my message.

Young Man: I retransmitted it just like you requested Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you.

The Man then looks at the chains that tied him and said

Man: Good Job.

Mario overheard the conversation while they were being tied up.

Mario: Man, that's a little harsh.

When they were tied up, the creatures left. Dr. Mario then spawned a Mega- vitamin out of his hand. He then began to rub it to the chains as quickly as possible.

Luigi: What are you doing?

Dr Mario: The Mega-Vitamins that I use for attacks are extremely hard. So maybe I can break off the chains with it. It's a longshot, but it might work.

It began to have an effect. Then, a creature along with the armored man and his son, and an old man was on one of the stands. The creature began to speak in a different language, which the Mario Brothers couldn't understand.

Creature: (Translated) Settle down, settle down. Let the executions begin!

At that moment, three gates on the other side of the stadium opened. In the first gate, a creature with three horns appeared. On the second one, a creature that looked like a mix between an alien, a crab, and a spider appeared. And on the third gate, a creature that looked some sort of alien like lion appeared.

Young man: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Dr. Mario was still trying to break himself free from the chains.

Dr. Mario: C'mon, C'mon. While he was breaking his chains, the young woman was trying to pick the lock with a hair clip. She broke one lock and then began to climb the pillar.

Man: Just relax. Concentrate.

Young man: What about Padme?

Man: She seems to be on top of things.

He then noticed she was on top of the pillar. The 3 creatures were going to the other 3 people instead of the Mario bros. first.

Dr. Mario: C'mon!

He was still struggling with the chains.

Mario: Hurry!

The Crab-alien went after the man first. The Alien tried to kill him with his crab like hands, but the man dodged the hit. On the second try, he dodged it again and the alien broke off the chain, but the cuffs were still on the man. The man continued to dodge the hits.

Dr. Mario: Almost there.

He finally broke the chains.

Dr. Mario: Got it! If they were smart, they would have put cuffs on the chains, but there idiots.

Luigi: That's nice Doc but can ya help us here!

Dr. Mario: Oh yeah.

The horned creature charged at the young man, but at the right time, he jumped, landed on the creature, and wrapped the chains around the horn on his head. The chains then broke off, but left the cuffs. The alien lion then went after the young woman, and began to climb the pillar. She hit him with the chains, but then the creature slashed her with it's sharp claws.

Woman: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!

The Dr. was still breaking Luigi's chains.

Dr. Mario: Almost, got it!

Dr. Mario broke the chains.

Dr. Mario: Alright Luigi, throw some fireballs at the creatures to prevent them from killing the others and us.

Luigi: MEEE??!!!!!!!!! Why ME?!

Dr. Mario: I have to break Mario's chains. Just throw fireballs!

Luigi: Okay, okay.

Luigi then throws some fireballs at the lion.

Luigi: Take that you freaky looking lion!

The lion let loose a loud roar.

Luigi: Uh, AHHH!!!!!!!!

Luigi ran for his life. The lion then ran after him. Dr. Mario noticed Luigi in trouble while he was breaking Mario free.

Dr. Mario: Hey, pick on someone your own size pal!

The creature then runs after the Doc.

Mario: Ahhh!!!!!! Dr. Mario then throws a mega-vitamin in his mouth. The creature swallows it, and then roars in pain.

Mario: Huh?

Dr. Mario: The ones I throw shouldn't be eaten.

The creature then stops moving. Dr. Mario then breaks off Mario's chains.

Mario: Thanks. Okay guys, we better help them out.

Dr. Mario: Looks like the old man is having the most trouble. Lets help him out. The younger man looks like he tamed the horned creature.

Luigi: Alright.

They then begin to throw fireballs and mega-vitamins at it.

Mario: Take this ya spider freak!

But it had no effect. The spider creature then went towards them.

Mario: Doc, throw a vitamin in his mouth.

He throws one in his mouth, but nothing happened.

Dr. Mario: Oh no!

Luigi: Hmmm, I got it. Throw it again, but this time, Mario and I will throw fireballs in it as well.

They throw it all in its mouth, and this time, it made the creature roar in pain and made it stop moving.

Dr. Mario: Whoa! Luigi, how did you know that would work?

Luigi: (chuckling) I just remembered the time Mario ate that Triple Spicy Pepperoni Pizza. Man, he was in bed for weeks.

Mario: Ha, ha, very funny.

The three others were on the horned creature.

Young man: Need a lift?

Mario: that's okay, we'll take care of any other creatures that want to mess with us on foot, cause were the Mario Brothers.

At that moment, those robots from before surrounded everyone.

Luigi: You were saying?

Dr. Mario: Oh man, this may not turn out good.

End of chapter 6


End file.
